Kristoff's Past
by Princess of words
Summary: The topic of Kristoff's past has finally come up, what secrets linger in his childhood? After hiding his story from Anna for ages the time has finally come up to tell everyone where he came from. One shot story from Kristoff's point of view set as a prequel to the film.


She was dying to know, I could see it in her blue eyes. It took all my concentration to refrain from getting lost in them. I knew one day I would have to tell her, but I didn't think my past would catch up with me so soon. Her arms wrapped around me and I spun her in the air sending snowflakes spiraling in every direction.  
"Anna, please, can't we talk about this another time?" I pleaded.  
"Come on Kristoff, you know about my family I want to know about yours!"  
She started jumping up and down on the ground like a 5-year-old, I have always loved how excitable she can get. It was the first day of winter - actual winter, not one of Elsa's out of control power surges. So naturally Elsa had wrecked havoc with snowballs all day. After a couple of snowballs to the head Anna decided it was time for a walk since she had no chance of winning to Elsa in a snowball fight. That's how we ended up in the frosted woods, free from any magic snow. Once Anna had stopped ranting about her sister's deadly aim, she diverted the conversation to my family. Touchy doesn't even begin to describe that subject. Still, as always, she was insistent.  
"There's a billion other things I would rather do than tell you my life story."  
"Well I'm not moving until you tell me Mr Mysterious!"  
With that she sat cross-legged in the snow and waited for my story. I hopped over and joined her in her little protest.  
"Aren't you worried your dress will get wet in the snow Princess?"  
Suddenly, there was a sharp jab in my left ribcage. My look of mock shock sent her into a fit of laughter which caused birds to fly out of their trees in complaint. I lent over to kiss her but she moved back and I awkwardly fell face first into the white sheet that coated the ground.  
"Fine, I give up. I'll tell you, hopefully I'll finally get some sympathy!" I signed and tried to remember the earliest days of my life.

* * *

When I was little I lived in Weseleton with my mum and dad, my dad worked in the forest cutting lumber and my mum worked at the bakery. We lived in a small wooden lodge at the edge of the forest and were pretty poor - for a Princess' standards anyway - but we didn't mind. Everyday I would run home from school and follow the sound of an axe to my dad, I sat in the wooden sled we had and watch the huge pine trees fall to the ground. My parents would never admit it but I was the most awkward child, I used to fall over all the time and I found it easier talking to animals than trying to make friends. It also didn't help that my mum brought cakes home every week so I was a podgy child. Believe it or not I wasn't born with these bulging biceps!

* * *

"Biceps ha!"  
"Shut up Anna you're freakishly strong."

"Ahh is little Kwistoff embarrassed?"

"Shh let me finish my story. Anyway..."

* * *

We had this coal grey shire horse called Eirik. I swear that horse knew me better than anyone when I was a kid, it got to the point where I would sit in the stables and talk to him about my problems rather than humans. Whenever I wasn't in school, Eirik, my dad and I would go into the forest to cut down trees and sing old folk songs. I thought we were happy. Apparently my dad had other ideas. In the winter months the bark from the trees became brittle and almost unusable apart from firewood. So, instead of trunks my dad mined ice from the lake. No one had thought of it and we made a fortune. My dad seemed to like the idea of ice mining and thought that if he took that up we would have more money. The flaw in his plan was that in Weseleton there is only a brief period when the lake is completely iced over. I thought that was the end of his ice scheme until I came home one day and saw all our things packed. My dad said he had asked at the port and they told him Arendelle had the longest and coldest winters. So that's how we ended up selling Eirik to afford the boat trip. I didn't understand why we couldn't bring Eirik and wouldn't talk to my dad because of it. That's when it all went wrong. The winds were too strong for the boat sails and waves crashed over the deck. All I remember is my mum and dad hugging me, placing their coats on me and telling me to stay hidden in a barrel. I knew they were holding on to the barrel, so when it started swaying with the ocean I felt alone. Just like yours, they drowned. Luckily, the boat wasn't far from Arendelle so I drifted right into the shore. They sacrificed themselves for me and that's something I can never repay.

* * *

"Oh Kristoff I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I mean... Sorry."  
"Don't worry, us crazies have to stick together!" This time she allowed me to kiss her and I watched as her pale cheeks filled with red. It was a relief to tell her finally, after so many years of keeping it to myself. In the silence that followed there was a rumble in the trees which disrupted it. Both pairs of eyes focussed on the oncoming visitor. Before I could make out the figures I went flying to the ground leaving a large Kristoff shaped mark in the snow. Well what would you expect when a reindeer lands on you at full speed.  
"Sven, can you greet me in a less painful way next time?"  
"Good moose, you found them!" Sven snorted indignantly towards Olaf at the moose comment. "No one told me you guys wanted to play hide and seek!" He said as he approached us.  
"Hi Olaf, we were just talking about baby Kristoff."  
"Am I in the story?" He replied.  
"Unless you were a snowflake in Weselton I don't think you are." I said eager to change the topic.  
Sven started sniffing my jacket excitedly and I pulled out a carrot from the pocket. His mouth swallowed half the carrot and without thinking I devoured the rest. Anna had a look of complete disgust and Olaf had that smile on that he always used when he thought I was being crazy and Anna needed to run for her life.  
"What?" I said as the last of the carrot emptied from my mouth.  
"Urm, ew. What I want to know is what kind of weird upbringing did you have to exchange saliva with a reindeer?"  
"Funny story actually."

* * *

I was only about eight when I arrived in Arendelle in a barrel. I had no idea where to go or what to do. All I could see was a cluster of mountains and a thick forest, I was brought up in a forest so I went in to see if anyone could help me. Eventually the light faded and I got lost in the pitch black, I kept walking into trees and tripping over roots so my adventure became very dangerous. On my travels I saw a large hole entrance hidden by a couple of bushes. To a cold, lost kid it seemed the best option and I crawled in. In the morning, the light streaming in through the opening woke me up. For the first time I looked around the underground home to see nothing but grey rocks - one with two sticks stuck to it. This same rock also looked as though it was breathing. As soon as I put two and two together I ran out screaming. I didn't stop running until I reached a stream and my stomach wouldn't allow me to pass the berry bushes. When I'd stuffed my face, I was drinking water from the stream and in the reflection I saw two faces. Shocked, I jumped back to see a calf looking at me with antlers too big for its head. Before I could run away he nuzzled me and started to eat some berries from my hand. Just like me he had been left alone, so we teamed up and he's followed me ever since. Haven't you buddy?

Sven gave a triumphant snort and proceeded to lick my face. It took all my strength to push him off me and even then he ended up chewing my coat sleeve.  
"I thought you lived with the rock troll thingys Kristoff?" Olaf asked as he used his arms to play a tune in the icicles hanging off the branches.

* * *

Well, after me and Sven joined forces, I had only been living in the woods a few days when some kids passed through on sleds. They reminded me of the kids from my village so we followed them. Besides, what sled can outrun a reindeer? During their race one boy broke his sled in a nosedive to the ground. They abandoned it and with a few pieces of wood I had the parts to fix it. I carried that thing around with me all the time. One night when I was gathering firewood since the winter nights required a fire to keep the frostbite away I heard singing. Similar to the ones my dad and I used to sing. We followed it to a huge lake coated in thick ice. I ran over to the men mining it and watched them. It was the only thing I had left to remind me of my dad. In a week or so the workers started to notice me, eventually one came over and asked did I want to help. Everyday I would go there to help, they gave both of us food and one even taught me to play the lute. They even had a shed which they used for the shire horses that Sven and I crept into to sleep in. An improvement on the damp underground hole anyway. One night I was out in the forest collecting twigs for the fire when I heard horses, we followed the sound and it lead us to a pile of moving rocks. I was hiding in the background and a rock transformed into a troll next to me. I wasn't scared, somehow I knew they meant me no harm. That troll decided they wanted to 'keep' me and I lived with them - me and Sven were grateful to have a family. That's the night the trolls healed your head Anna, that's also how I knew to bring you to Grandpa troll again.

* * *

"Thank you for telling me, I feel like I know you better now. It's also nice to know that I'm not getting third wheeled for a reindeer too!" Anna giggled.  
"Aww you guys are so cute. My past isn't so interesting, I was a snowflake, then Elsa gave me this sexy body, and then she recreated me and made sure I never melted!" Olaf sighed.  
In a whirl of frost ouches erupted from Anna, we all searched the thicket of trees for the culprit. In the distance we heard the familiar laughing of a guilty Elsa. No surprises there. We all created our weapons whilst Sven sat smugly licking icicles that dangled in chains from the branches. Olaf refused to throw snow so he just sat pushing his carrot nose in and out of his face. That's when the firing began. Elsa shot four perfectly aimed snowballs, each hit their target of Anna and I.  
"Ha, you should see your faces!" She said.  
"I'm getting you back for that even if you are the Queen!" I replied.  
The snowball fight lasted a while until Anna threw a snowball which impaled itself on Olaf's nose so to prevent him suing for cruelty to snow we stopped. I pulled Anna into the snow with me and kissed her to make up for pelting her so many times.  
"Just be glad you're so cute, otherwise you'd be in trouble!" She muttered.  
"I'm sure I could handle it."  
"You still can't marry him Anna, at least wait till you've known the guy a couple of months!" Elsa ordered.  
Night was approaching and we all walked back to the palace, except Olaf, he had the luxury of riding on Sven. As we walked, I realised that I may have lost my family, but now I have an even better one - even if it includes a talking snowman and a reindeer.

* * *

It's only short but I thought it was missed out in the film and needed to be told. Thank you for reading!


End file.
